


No Need to Diminish

by Mara



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time to get some rest," the voice said next to Tosh's ear. "Doctor's orders."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need to Diminish

**Author's Note:**

> MsCongeniality asked for Whofic that meets both the Bechdel and Betty tests.

"Time to get some rest," the voice said next to Tosh's ear. "Doctor's orders."

Tosh jumped, nearly falling out of her chair in alarm, saved only by Martha's quick grab.

"Sorry sorry!" Martha said, laughing as she helped her back into her seat. "I didn't mean to startle you quite that much."

"That's okay." Tosh flashed her a quick smile, hoping she hadn't been drooling. "I'm used to it."

"I suppose," Martha said, snagging another chair and pulling it up. "But it wasn't exactly the most professional behavior on my part."

"I think it's something about Torchwood."

"I think you're right. I would never have done that at UNIT headquarters." Martha paused.

Tosh waited, knowing the signs of someone who wanted to talk.

"Are you okay?" Martha said eventually.

Blinking, Tosh noted that she hadn't been expecting that. "In...what way?"

"Any way you'd be willing to talk about. I'm not much of a psychiatrist, but it seems like you could use someone to talk to. And I doubt there's anyone here who's willing to listen to you."

Tosh felt a broad smile slide across her face. "You're right. Would you...like to go get some tea?"

"I'd love it."

\--end--


End file.
